Miss Fortune/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Bilgewater |residence = Bilgewater |occupation = Bounty hunter, Captain of The Syren |faction = Bilgewater |allies = |friends = |rivals = Gangplank |related = *Champion Update: Miss Fortune * Burning Tides }} "'The bigger the risk, the bigger the bounty." Beauty and danger: There are few who can match Miss Fortune in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne'er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her twin pistols in the port city's reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. Lore Main= “The bigger the risk, the bigger the bounty.” Beauty and danger: There are few who can match Miss Fortune in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne’er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her twin pistols in the port city’s reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. Like most who rise to notoriety in the twisting, salt-encrusted labyrinth of Bilgewater, Miss Fortune has no shortage of blood on her hands. Yet, it was not always this way, for she was once known as Sarah, the beloved daughter of a renowned gun-dame who lived peacefully at her isolated island workshop. Young Sarah helped her mother in the forge, filing wheel locks, calibrating trigger pulls, or casting custom pistol shot. Her mother’s skill in crafting firearms was legendary, and her bespoke handguns were to be found in the collections of many a wealthy noble. But ofttimes, they were desired by those with more meager means and darker hearts. One who desired such a weapon was an up-and-coming reaver of Bilgewater called . Cocksure and certain of his power, he demanded Sarah’s mother fashion a pair of pistols the likes of which no other man possessed. A reluctant deal was struck, and a year later to the day, Gangplank returned for his weapons. He had donned a red scarf face-mask and had no intention of paying for the guns – he was there to take them by force. The pistols Sarah’s mother had crafted were masterpieces, twin hand cannons of pinpoint lethality and exquisite beauty. Too fine for the likes of him, declared Sarah’s mother, seeing the brutish pirate that Gangplank had become. Enraged, Gangplank seized the pistols and gunned her down with her own creations before turning them on her husband and Sarah herself. Then, for spite’s sake, he set the workshop ablaze and smashed both pistols on the ground, declaring that if they were too good for the likes of him, then no one would have them. Sarah awoke to agony, straw-colored hair stained red with her mother’s blood and bullets lodged on either side of her heart. She crawled from the burning ruins of her home with the broken remains of the two pistols clutched to her bleeding chest. Her body healed, but a part of her mind remained trapped in her mother’s burning workshop, and no amount of soap could wash the vivid red from Sarah’s hair – or at least, so the story is told. Waking nightmares and night terrors would forever torment her, but Sarah endured them with an all-consuming obsession with vengeance. She rebuilt her mother’s pistols and learned all she could of the red-masked reaver during his rise to power, preparing for the day when she would be ready to slay him. Taking ship to Bilgewater, Sarah killed her first man within minutes of setting foot on the crooked timbers of the quayside, a drunken pirate with a gallon of Myron’s Dark in his gut and a bounty on his head. Sarah shot him in his stupor and dragged his corpse to the Bounty Board, before tearing off a dozen more warrants. Within a week, every one of them was settled, and those criminals who’d had the misfortune to be hunted by Sarah were either dead or in chains. She quickly earned a fearsome reputation in the taverns and gambling dens of Bilgewater, becoming Miss Fortune to inspire fear in those she hunted and to mask her true intent with flamboyant exploits. Gangplank would never see her coming; she would be just another bounty hunter among many in the crowded streets of Bilgewater. In the years that followed, tales of Miss Fortune spread far and wide, each more fanciful than the last. She captured the Syren from a captain who learned the hard way what it meant to slip a hand where it wasn’t wanted, drowned the master of the Silk-Knife Corsairs in a barrel of her own rum, and dragged the insane Doxy-Ripper from his lair in the belly of a half-dismembered leviathan in the slaughter docks. Gangplank was still too powerful to confront openly, so Miss Fortune spent the years wisely, surrounding herself with a small but loyal cadre of allies and lovers she would eventually use to lay her demons to rest. But just killing Gangplank would never be enough for Miss Fortune. Only his abject humiliation and the burning to ash of all he cared for would satisfy the bloody-haired bounty hunter. And that day has come at last. Miss Fortune has risked everything to make her opening move against Gangplank. Plots within plots have seen the Dead Pool blown to flaming wreckage at the quayside and the self-professed King of Bilgewater overthrown. Best of all, everyone in Bilgewater saw him fall. Now, with Gangplank deposed, every reaver captain and ganglord in the port city is vying to take his position. The battle for Bilgewater has begun. Bilgewater’s White Wharf had earned its name thanks to the layer of bird waste covering it from end to end, which was only to be expected at a resting place for the dead. Folk here didn’t bury corpses; they returned them to the sea. A grave of the sunken dead hung suspended in the cold depths, marked by hundreds of bobbing grave-buoys. Some were merely name posts, while others were elaborate tomb markers carved to resemble rearing krakens or buxom sea wenches. Miss Fortune sat on an empty crate of Rapture Rum at the end of the wharf, legs crossed and a noxious cheroot dangling from her bottom lip. In one hand, she held a length of breathing tube connected to a half-submerged coffin floating low in the water. In the other, she grasped a length of frayed rope running through a rusted pulley block and tied to the coffin lid. Both her pistols were holstered within easy reach. Moonlight cast a weak glow through the mist rolling in from the sea, staining the water’s scummed surface tobacco yellow. Cawing carrion gulls lined every swaybacked roof on the quayside, which was always a good omen. They knew better than any the signs of fresh pickings. “About time,” she whispered, as a shaven-headed man in a drake-scale frock coat emerged from the narrow, debris-choked alley. A pack of needle-toothed wharf-rats stalked him, hoping he was drunk and might pass out to become easy meat. The man’s name was Jakmunt Zyglos, one of the Painted Brothers. Any corsair worth his salt had tattoos, but every inch of Zyglos was inked with clawed serpents, lovers’ names, and a record of every boat he’d sunk, every man he’d murdered. His skin was as good a confession as any she’d known. He marched purposefully along the wharf, but his eyes darting warily from side to side gave the lie to his confidence. His hand gripped a long cutlass with a shark-toothed edge that hung low on his hip. He too boasted a firearm, a stubby carbine with glassy pipes running the length of its barrel. “Where is he?” demanded Zyglos. “You said you’d bring him.” “That a Piltover hex-carbine?” she asked, ignoring his question. “Answer me, damn you!” “You first,” said Miss Fortune, letting some rope out through the pulley and allowing the coffin to sink a little more. “After all, I’m not sure how long this breathing tube is, and you wouldn’t want your brother to go without air, would you?” Zyglos took a breath, and she saw the tension go out of him. “Yes, damn you, it’s from Piltover,” he said, drawing the weapon and holding it out by the trigger guard. “Pricy,” said Miss Fortune. “I guess you’d know,” he sneered. She let out even more rope. Bubbles of air escaped the now fully submerged coffin. Zyglos held up his hands, instantly contrite. “Alright! Alright!” he pleaded. “It’s yours. Pull him up. Please.” “You’ll come quietly?” Zyglos gave a bark of fatalistic laughter. “What choice do I have?” he asked. “You sank my ships and killed all my men. You’ve sent my kin to the poorhouse or the gaol, and for what? A stolen hex-gun? A bounty?” “A little of both and then some?” “So how much am I worth to you, bitch?” “Coin? Five hundred silver serpents.” “All this mayhem for a lousy five hundred serpents?” “It’s not the money that’s got you killed. It’s the fact that you’re one of Gangplank’s sworn men,” said Miss Fortune. “That’s why I want you dead.” “Dead? Wait, the warrant says alive!” “True, but I’ve never been very good at following instructions,” said Miss Fortune, releasing the rope and the breathing tube. The coffin plunged into the darkness of the sunken dead, trailing a froth of frantic bubbles. Zyglos screamed his brother’s name and ran at her, drawing his serrated sword. She let him get within spitting distance before drawing her pistols and blasting him with both barrels, one through the eye, one in the heart. Miss Fortune spat her cheroot into the sea and blew the smoke from each muzzle. “Self defense,” she said with a smile, rehearsing her lie for the bounty pursers. “Crazy fool came at me with that fang-sword of his. I didn’t have a choice.” Miss Fortune bent to retrieve the fallen hex-carbine. She turned the weapon over in her hands. Too light for her tastes, but artfully made and absurdly lethal. The ghost of a smile twitched the corner of her mouth as she thought back to the warmth of the old workshop, the smell of gun oil, and the touch of her mother’s hand on her shoulder. Miss Fortune sighed and shook off the memory before it turned sour. She threw the pistol out over the water, sending it down to the dead. The sea demanded its due, after all, and she’d not lied; the weapon was worth a small fortune. She stood and strolled back into Bilgewater. She knew she ought to throw Zyglos’s corpse into the water too, but the wharf-rats and the carrion gulls had to eat, didn’t they? And fresh meat was a rare delicacy on the White Wharf. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Who will fortune favor today?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Don't get cocky. I'll be back!" Special *"Get those oranges ready, Gangplank!" Development was designed by Geeves. MissFortune.jpg|Miss Fortune concept art (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Miss Fortune splash art MissFortune RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Miss Fortune Arcade concept 2.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Miss_Fortune_Arcade_model_1.png|Arcade Miss Fortune model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Miss_Fortune_Arcade_model_2.png|Arcade Miss Fortune model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) The_Final_Boss_approaches.jpg|The Final Boss approaches teaser Miss Fortune Render old.png|Old Miss Fortune model Miss Fortune Captain concept.jpg|Captain Fortune concept art (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Captain Fortune Log-in screen still Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, and she's got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic pistols she's got there! That's right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon! Champion Update (Visual & Gameplay): Miss Fortune BY FIZZNCHIPS Champion Update: Miss Fortune Beauty and danger "There are few who can match Miss Fortune in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne’er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her twin pistols in the port city’s reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. As part of the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, we’re updating Miss Fortune’s visuals, while tweaking her gameplay a little." Passive= ;Strut Miss Fortune gains gradually increasing movement speed after not taking damage for a few seconds. New Strut now has increased scaling based on level, and only falls off when Miss Fortune takes direct, non-periodic damage. |-| Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to the first and increased physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. New If the first shot kills the target, the bounce damage increases. |-| W= ;Impure Shots Passive: Miss Fortune’s basic attacks deal stacking bonus magic damage. Active: Miss Fortune gains bonus attack speed for a few seconds. New Activating Impure Shots enables Strut. |-| E= ;Make It Rain Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto a targeted area, damaging and slowing enemies inside. |-| R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune plants her feet and unleashes a barrage of bullets in a cone in front of here over a few seconds that damage all enemies within the cone. Gameplay Miss Fortune’s in a fairly healthy state. The slight changes we’ve made emphasize her core strengths and shave some hidden power in favor of clarity. Fancy design speak aside, the TLDR is your ultimate barrage of bullets remains unblemished, but we’ve removed Grievous Wounds from Impure Shots. Digging into some of the other smaller changes, the updated Strut means shields will keep her passive up when fleeing or engaging and we’ve replaced Grievous Wounds on Impure Shots with new surprise strutting: activating her W now grants Miss Fortune’s passive instantly. "The slight changes we’ve made emphasize her core strengths and shave some hidden power in favor of clarity. " We’ve cleaned up the bounce logic for Double Up (yes, we’ve done this before) and improved visual feedback when the ability fails. Now you’ll see a dud bullet plop onto the ground a bit behind the first target if there isn’t anything to hit. Make It Rain’s a slick package of utility wrapped in a hail of bullets, so we’ve increased the early rank slow, although it doesn’t scale up quite as fast. Overall, we’ve reduced the duration but kept the damage the same. This’ll make the damage slightly more consistent, and provides clarity for both MF and anyone caught in pig-iron precipitation. Visuals Miss Fortune’s donned a new model for almost all of her skins (her Arcade self was already pretty snazzy) and her base, although we’ve kept the familiar look you’ll recognize from her splash art. With new run animations, we’ve made it easier to tell when her passive is up. "Miss Fortune’s donned a new model for almost all of her skins and her base, although we’ve kept the familiar look you’ll recognize from her splash art. " We’ve also taken the opportunity to gussy up her spell effects. Make it Rain, for example, now kicks up dust from the dirt lanes or splashes into the river depending on where it’s targeted. You’ll see a few other improvements to readability and general upkeep bringing her art in line with current standards, but that’s the gist of how we’ve given the bloody-haired Bounty Hunter new paint and polish in this update. MF joins Gangplank and a whole slew of event-related content on PBE, so while we’ve steered clear of any spoilers in this piece, just be mindful if you go fishing for other Bilgewater news. Leave your comments and feedback below, and we’ll see you on the battlefield!" Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one's own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. , a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine charm and her renowned use of her twin pistols, "Shock and Awe". Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren't always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of Blue Flame Island's largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage. One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker's red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue's bandanna. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both. |-| League Judgement= Patch history ** No longer falls off upon taking non-periodic damage. * ** Secondary targeting paradigm improved (again). ** If the first shot kills the target, Double Up deals 50% bonus damage to the second target. Uses the crit animation. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 16. ** Now instantly readies at full power. ** removed. * ** Slow changed to from . ** Duratio reduced to 2 seconds from 3. Total damage unchanged. * ** Tooltip updated to indicate its bonus magic damage. V4.17: * ** Buff will no longer be removed by non-damaging effects. V4.6: * ** Added a scaling on the first target and a on the second. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Now displays the current bonus on its buff icon. * ** Damage to first target changed to from . ** Damage to second target changed to from . ** Criteria for 2nd target selection rework. *** Will first prioritize enemy champions marked by Impure Shots within a 40° cone. *** Will then attempt to find a target immediately behind the target, to avoid cases where it looks like it should have bounced to them. *** Will then attempt to find a target within a 20° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. *** Will then attempt to find a target within a 40° cone, prioritizing minions/monsters over champions. *** Will then attempt to find any target within a 90° cone. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Passive now deals bonus magical damage per stack instead of bonus magical damage. *** Maximum damage changed to magical damage from magical damage. ** Attack speed bonus changed to % from %. ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to from 50 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to from 16. * ** Tooltip updated to clarify that there's a half-second delay. ** Area of sight increased to match the area of damage. ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. *** Total damage is unchanged. * ** Increases the stack limit of Impure Shots to , for a new maximum potential damage of / / % AD}}. ** Damage per wave reduced to from . ** Now applies the passive on Impure Shots (not the active Grievous Wound). V3.8: * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. V3.7: * ** Max stacks increased to 5 from 4. ** Damage per stack reduced to from . V3.01: * ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to from ** Targeting cone is now attached to Miss Fortune V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Out of combat activation time reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Ramp up time to reach max speed reduced to 5 seconds from 13. * ** Windup time significantly reduced. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.142: * ** Range increased to better match her attack range. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.139: * ** Secondary target damage increased to 120% from 115%. * ** Now deals physical damage. V1.0.0.138: * ** Fixed a bug where it would be broken by effects like until she died and respawned. V1.0.0.135: * ** Now shows a cooldown timer. V1.0.0.131: * ** Base damage increased to per wave from . V1.0.0.129: * ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.126: * ** Now scales with both attack damage and ability power from only the higher of the two. V1.0.0.120: * ** Is now properly removed when taking damage that is absorbed by a shield. V1.0.0.115: * ** Healing reduction debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. V1.0.0.110: * ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes wouldn't show a particle while active. * ** Fixed a bug where it would occasionally scale off ability power instead of attack damage even though attack damage provided slightly more overall damage. V1.0.0.108: * ** Fixed audio timing. ** Fixed a bug that caused the audio not to play at certain distances. V1.0.0.106: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.105: * Stats ** Autoattack missile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250. * ** Fixed a bug where the bonus movement speed could go slightly above 70. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Lowered cone width by about 25%. ** Fixed a bug where the bullets sometimes dealt too much damage. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was calculating bonus damage from attack damage incorrectly (at 45% instead of 40%). V1.0.0.104: * ** Damage dealt to the secondary target reduced to 115% from 120%. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from seconds. V1.0.0.103: * ** Maximum movement speed bonus reduced to 70 from 80. * ** Bounce range reduced to 500 from 575. * ** Range reduced to 1400 from 1500. ** Attack damage scaling per bullet reduced to from . V1.0.0.100: Added. * (Innate) ** Miss Fortune's movement speed increases the longer she doesn't get attacked. * (Q) ** Fires a bullet at an enemy, damaging them and bouncing to another enemy behind them, dealing even more damage. * (W) ** Miss Fortune passively deals increased damage to an enemy the more times she attacks them. Can be activated to grant increased attack speed and lower healing received by targets that she attacks. * (E) ** A flurry of bullets is fired into the air which soon land at a target location, dealing damage and slowing enemies inside of it over a few seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Miss Fortune hysterically unleashes a massive barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her, channeling for a few seconds and causing large amounts of damage to enemies. }} References es:Miss Fortune/Historia cs:Miss Fortune/Příběh de:Miss Fortune/Background fr:Miss Fortune/Historique pl:Miss Fortune/historia sk:Miss Fortune/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements